


Ascension - Extra Scenes

by Sqwoo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Regis is lovely, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Crush, brotherhood era, long-suffering Gladio, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqwoo/pseuds/Sqwoo
Summary: Collection of deleted/additional/extended scenes that take place during my Ascension fic.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Nyx a hand?

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to post these in chronological order of when they take place in the main fic.  
> Some of them were quickly written and others I've spent a bit more time on so sorry for any conflicting styles of writing!  
> For anyone who hasn't read the main fic, feel free to read these but they aren't stand alone and do require some context.  
> Enjoy! 😊 
> 
> This scene is set around chapter 13 of the main story. It was taken out in favour of Prompto giving Noct the unknowing-nudge he needed toward Gladio.

Noctis lay flat on the weight training bench, eyes staring blankly at the rotating ceiling fan and arms hanging lazily, brushing the floor every now and again.

“That’s not how you use that, you know.” The amusement in Nyx’ voice washes over the prince. Noct barely raises an arm as he waves a few fingers in Nyx’ general direction.

Nyx drops his weight onto the bench opposite him. “Gil for them?”

Sitting up slowly, Noct looks around the small gym space that he knew Nyx frequented at this time of night. There didn’t seem to be anyone else around. Noctis hesitates for a moment then voiced his crowded thoughts.

“How do you know if you like someone, or if you’re just lonely and projecting your…frustrations at them?” Nyx smirks at the word frustrations.

“Well, I guess I’m pretty straight forward, I just know.” Nyx leans forward. “Are they attractive? Do I enjoy spending time with them? Do I want to have sex with them? If it’s yes to those, then I like them.”

“Hmm.” Noctis kicks his shoe against the leg of the bench.

“I suppose it’s a little more complicated when you’re royalty and there’s an expectation of who you can and can’t spend time with.” Nyx kicks Noct’s shoe to tell him to stop fidgeting.

“Is this about Gladio?”

“What, huh? No!” Noctis almost chokes. There was such a thing as being too straightforward, he thought.

Then, “…Yes”

“Thought so.” Nyx had the decency to not sound cocky. “Well, you two are good friends, right?”

“Yeah.” Noct confirmed quickly.

“You enjoy his company?”

“Yes.” His answer, a little quieter this time.

“And he’s a good-looking guy…”

“I guess…” Noct mumbles.

“Well, you’re two thirds there.” Nyx nudged the prince’s leg, taking a little enjoyment in seeing how easy it was for him to get flustered. “You just gotta ask yourself the last question. Do you want to have se—"

“Yeah, I get it!”

Nyx laughs and stands. There was something endearing about how Noctis had no idea how attractive he was and how easily that pretty face would flush with a simple gesture or flirtatious comment. Nyx was almost thirteen years older than the prince but he would not say no to a tumble with him, given half the chance.

“If you ever need help with figuring out that last part, let me know. I’d be happy to oblige.”

“Thanks for the offer Nyx,” Noctis said, without really understanding what Nyx was implying. “I don’t even know _how_ you would help. And no, that wasn’t an invitation to continue!” Noct says hurriedly and gets up to leave.

Nyx laughs again and winks.

“Well, good luck Highness. You know where to find me.” He raises an eyebrow indicating that Noct had done just that.


	2. A Kiss for a Glaive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in chapter 16, the offer of a kiss from Nyx during their training session never happened.  
> This is too OOC for Noct but these two had other ideas so I had to write it lol.

Noct dropped his bag to the floor, pausing in the entranceway to put his shoes on. The session had gone pretty well considering. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting from training with Nyx but it was much the same as their time in the gym together. Casual and relaxed – if a little flirty on Nyx’s side.

But as a trainer, Nyx was instructive, understanding and approachable. Noct had already achieved more in just one session than he realistically had hoped to, in a month. Shoes on, Noct straightens, pushing his hair back and goes to open the door when he hears Nyx shifting, sensing him close behind him. Too close for propriety.

Nyx braces an arm on the front door, the air around Noct changing. He knows the door opens out, Nyx isn’t stopping him from leaving by holding a hand to it, but the gesture is enough to make Noct hesitate, while knowing it’s a mistake to do so.

“Noct…”

Not Highness, not Prince, but his name. It’s the first time Nyx has addressed him by his name, and hearing it uttered in that charming voice gives the prince cause to stop. He doesn’t answer, staring instead at the hand on the door, his eyes widening as he feels the weight of Nyx’ other hand on his hip.

Nyx squeezes the flesh softly, pushing to twist the prince towards him.

“Nyx…” Noct follows the suggestion from the hand on his hip and turns to face him, not realising Nyx was leaning over him, their faces now only inches apart.

Noct breathes in a very different scent to the one he’s used to from Gladio. There’s no aftershave but the left-over hints from a mild soap mixed with salt and Nyx’ own aroma. It’s not bad. In fact it’s far too much the opposite and is making Noct uncomfortable.

“What would you do if I kissed you?” Nyx murmurs. There’s a flicker of panic as Noct worries that Nyx might do just that.

“If I could…I’d call a weapon and kick your ass.”

Nyx laughs openly at that, leaning his weight into his arm, dropping his head, still close to Noct, a grin on his face.

“Fair enough Highness. If that’s the direction you want to take our training in, I’d be more than up for the challenge.”

“Hm…clearly.” Noct smiles and pulls back. With nowhere really to go, his back hits against the corner between the wall and the door, but he at least has some more space between the two of them and is no longer breathing in Nyx’s tempting scent. Nyx watches him, his face suddenly serious.

“Would I ever have had a chance? With you?”

Noct is shocked by the brazen question then feels stupid because it’s exactly the sort of cocksure thing Nyx would drop casually into conversation.

“Our paths crossed at the wrong time Nyx.” Noct tries to be diplomatic, he’s only ever had eyes for Gladio but he’d be lying to say there wasn’t something about Nyx that kept Noct coming back to him.

“Ah, the irony that Gladio brought us together.” Noct says nothing, a small smile on his face.

“Will you indulge me, for one minute? I promise I won’t touch you.” Nyx pleads with Noct and the prince finds himself agreeing before logic can kick in.

“…OK.” Nyx moves closer to him, hands against the wall and the door, either side of Noct’s head, showing he is good on his word that he won’t touch him.

Nyx moves his face close to Noct’s, as close as he dares, his mouth parting as though he’s going to kiss him. He doesn’t and instead he takes his time, moving his head ever so slowly through the space between them, as if his cheek were caressing Noct’s, his breath warming the tension between them.

He traces the curves of Noct’s face with a nose that’s so close Noct is sure some stubble has grazed his skin, all the while breathing more heavily into Noct’s air. Noct’s own mouth opens, unbidden as he inhales the atmosphere, Nyx absorbing into his skin.

He closes his eyes, not able to look at Nyx so close to him and realises that keeping his eyes open was the safer option. Everything is instantly heightened, his skin fizzing softly wherever Nyx lingers. He tries to get some control of the situation back.

“You’re really trying everything, here aren’t you?” Noct tries to sound normal, but his voice comes out as a whisper, his mouth parched.

Nyx chuckles, a rush of air brushing Noct’s hair and skin.

“I normally don’t have to work this hard. You’re stubborn Prince Noctis.”

Noct doesn’t even notice as he tilts his face up to sound of the rich voice, his breathing coming faster, having a similar effect on Nyx without meaning too. Nyx smirks, leans in closer still, his lips over Noct’s as he whispers, “Is it working?”

Feeling the kiss through the air, Noct opens his eyes, part of him wishing that Nyx really would kiss him. There’s honesty, arousal and guilt in his tone as Noct says with no hesitation.

“Yes.” It’s all Nyx needs to hear and Noct knows it as Nyx closes his eyes and leans in. Noct is the first to break the no touch rule, with a hand to the other’s chest. The glaive falters, knowing instantly the touch is to separate them. “Which is why your minute is up, and I need to leave.”

_Shit_

Nyx really thought that would work.

Noct pushes him back softly, but Nyx is already retreating. He can accept defeat, even if he wasn’t happy about it. He drops his arms to the side, then sighs, blowing the air out forcefully from his cheeks and rubbing a hand through his hair.

“Another time, another life, right?” He gives another awkward chuckle, no hard feelings, thinking how damn lucky Gladio was. 

Noct turns, his hand already on the door but stops. His breathing settles and his pulse is slowing but a sigh escapes him thinking about what just happened. He glances back to Nyx, then gingerly steps towards him. Coming in to close to Nyx, but not touching him, he tilts his head up at the warm blue eyes staring questioningly at him.

“This will not be repeated, Nyx.” He waits as Nyx nods, confusion on his face, then the prince lifts himself up on his toes as he presses his lips tenderly to Nyx’. There is the smallest of openings from the glaive but he doesn’t push his luck with his tongue as Noct keeps the kiss as chaste as possible. The prince allows himself to run a hand through Nyx’ hair, feeling the contrast between the shaved areas and the small braids. He pulls back the second he hears a moan from the glaive.

The kiss was simple and short, not the kind that Nyx usually had, and he was completely broken by it. Noct steps back, pressing his lips together, moulding the kiss into the space between, like preserving flowers in the pages of a book.

Nyx stares at him for a moment, his expression dazed, bordering on foolish before he gathers himself enough to quip, “Are you sure that can’t be repeated? I’m not sure I was paying attention the first time.”

He can’t help but grin as Noct stares at him with mock disdain. He heads to the door, speaking over his shoulder as Nyx usually does to him.

“Goodnight Nyx.”

“Goodnight Highness.” Nyx opens the door for the prince, stepping back to give him plenty of space. “Oh and er…thanks.” He looks almost shy as he says it. Noct shrugs, trying to be casual as he automatically says.

“Anytime.”

“Anytime?” Nyx’ raises an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

“No, shit! I didn’t mean that, that was just a reflex answer.” Noct shakes his head, closing his eyes in frustration at himself.

“Just a reflex to kissing me, that you want to do it anytime.” The smirk broadens and Nyx laughs while Noct groans.

“I’m leaving. Goodnight Nyx. And stop flirting with me.” Noct avoids looking at Nyx as he walks off before he can accidently do more damage.


	3. Cock-blocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follows on immediately from end of Chapter 16.

“Where’s Noct?” Ignis asks as he steps into the living room. Gladio smiles in what he hopes is a casual manner.

“Er… he’s been doing homework,” Ignis nods and goes towards the bedroom. “Agh! But I think he said he was heading in the shower before bed.” Gladio’s voice goes up half an octave as he leans towards Ignis, torn between stopping him and staying seated under the cushion.

Gladio’s toes fidget in his socks as Ignis retreats from Noct’s bedroom door and heads into the kitchen. Normally he would have followed him there, or at the very least turn around so he could talk to Iggy from the sofa. Instead, he stays where he is, trying to run combat drills through is mind to distract from the discomfort in his lap, the soft sounds of the shower running in the background

“Good, he better have been working hard tonight.” Ignis cleans his glasses with a sigh, turning his back to Gladio as he prepares a couple of drinks, holding an extra cup for Gladio who politely declines.

“Oh, he’s definitely been hard at it…” The shield leans back, closing his eyes for a second wondering how in the six he was going to get out of the situation. The kettle boils noisily behind them, Ignis making his way back towards the sofa, his tone filled with suspicion as he asks,

“Why are you here anyway? I didn’t realise you and Noct had plans?” Noct had made it clear to Ignis earlier that he wouldn’t be doing anything other than studying.

“Just, you know…hanging out. Making sure he’s doing his homework.” Gladio smiles casually, one hand leaning over the back of the sofa as the other stays firmly planted on top of the cushion. Ignis looks at him, a brow ever so slightly raised and a tsk just waiting to sound. Gladio follows with an additional, “Iris has some friends round so the house was pretty noisy.”

He’s relieved when he gets a satisfied nod from Ignis. “Well, I’m glad you two are getting along again after the last few months. Your relationship seems to have…improved significantly.”

Gladio gives a small laugh to himself, dropping the other hand to rest on the cushion. “Yep, its er, definitely turned a corner.”

“Hm quite.” Ignis returns to the boiled kettle, keep his back to Gladio. “It seems you’ve turned so many corners I wonder if you’re in a different area of the city altogether now.” Gladio pauses in his fidgeting and his eyes go wide. His brain stumbles around torn between wondering what exactly Ignis meant by that and how he should respond.

He’s saved from worrying about either when Noct opens his bedroom door, hair still dripping from the shower as he stumbles out, stubbing his toe against the door frame in his haste. The prince straightens, placing his hands on his hips and a wide fake smile on his face that did little to deter from the panic in his eyes.

“IGNIS! WOW! What a surprise!” Ignis glances at him over his glasses.

“And yet, I sense, it isn’t. I did tell you I would come by later to check on you.”

“Yes, yes you did.” Noct meets Gladio’s glare, his smile faltering as he takes in the pained expression on the shield’s face, the hand clutching tightly to the cushion in his lap. “I’ll just get my homework…” Noct gestures with his head to the bedroom for Gladio to make his getaway, as he makes his way over the dining table where his school bag and work sat untouched. 

Looking through his bag, he mumbles, “Oh, er, except…I haven’t done it…” There’s a moment where Noct genuinely forgets that he hasn’t completed the work, being far too busy with extra curriculars. Ignis sighs, placing his drink on the side and begins lecturing Noct, the adviser’s eyes trained solely on him and taking no notice of the retreating Gladio.

Noct’s shoulders sag in relief as he sees Gladio disappear behind his bedroom door. He tries to pay attention – or at least look like it – as Ignis berates him for not completing his assignments for the last few weeks. His mind wanders as he hears the shower start, his gaze flickering briefly towards the sound as he momentarily imagines Gladio in there. Naked.

“Noctis! You’re not even listening to me!”

“Sorry! I am—” Noct is cut off by the sound of something dropping and smashing in the bathroom followed by a soft, muffled cry. He turns away, a heavy blush on his face.

“What on Eos is he doing in there?” Ignis is distracted for only a moment before he returns to shouting at Noct.

After a few minutes Ignis sighs, more disappointed than annoyed.

“You were doing so well Noctis. I don’t know what has changed but with the assignments you’ve missed over the last few weeks, your ranking has already dropped.” Noct chews the inside of his mouth, turning from the truth of the words. He knew he had missed a few pieces of work but he hadn’t anticipated a drop in rank so quickly.

“Is that true?” Gladio asks, surprising both Ignis and Noct as he returns soundlessly from the bathroom. He rubs his hair briefly with a towel, throwing it to the sofa in agitation and glares at Noct.

The prince glances between the two, not sure who looks more let down and he suddenly feels ashamed. “Yeah, sort of. I’ve been… busy.” He glances at shield, no doubt as to how he’s been kept busy. Gladio closes his eyes. Wiping a hand down his face, he then holds it out to Ignis, his gaze still on Noct as he says,

“You know what, Iggy? I’ve got this.” He paces towards Noct, picking up a folder on the way and slapping him in the chest with it. “No more _training_ , with me, until your assignments are done.”

Noct blinks, confused. It doesn’t seem like that much of a threat until he realises that Gladio wasn’t referring to actual training. A quick glimpse at Gladio’s mouth has him receiving a curt nod in reply.

“No training, at all?”

Gladio crosses his arms, “None.”

Noct glances back to Ignis then down to the pile of essays peeking out of his bag.

“I’ll start now.” And sure enough, the prince sits without another word to either man, and works on assignment after assignment through the night. 


	4. Potion Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set at beginning of chapter 17 of main fic

Regis sits, his head bowed in pain as sound of glass tinkers behind him. His leg is throbbing, the ache pulsing from his knee down to his foot. He closes his eyes against the noise of the bottles as his hand shakes. That was a new symptom. Staring into the ring on his hand he curls his fingers tightly and grimaces.

“For goodness sake Clarus, do hurry up!” Hissing over his shoulder, his anxiety intensifying the pain.

“Your Majesty, you know this doesn’t work. It barely lasted a half hour last time you took them.” Clarus says as he places the bottled ladened tray in front of the king. On it was a collection of hi-potions, hi-elixirs and super restoratives.

“I only need half an hour, Clarus. Just until the meeting is over.”

“You can’t keep hiding your condition from him, Regis.” Clarus speaks kindly as he watches the king take the concoction of potions, hands shaking each time they pick up a new bottle. “At best all you’re getting is a placebo effect from these things.” He removes the empty bottles, storing them in a box to dispose of before the meeting begins.

“Then there is no harm in taking them, is there?” Regis closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths.

He knew his shield was right, but it didn’t stop him from clutching at straws every time he had a meeting with Noctis. It was bad enough he had cut back on their dinners due to his health; he couldn’t stop seeing his son altogether.

The thought of Noctis’ face every time he saw the decline in Regis was enough to make him cry. Instead, he resorted to drastic measures to protect what little life he had left with his son.

Clarus gives him one more look before leaving the office with the empty flasks. He sends Cor in, the Marshall immediately bowing.

“Your Majesty.” The king rises unsteadily, Cor reaching for the cane.

“Leave it!” His tone is sharper than intended. He hides the cane back under his desk and reaches out his hand. “Lend me your arm Marshall, I want to be standing to greet my son properly.”

He hears Noctis before he sees him, his voice echoing down the corridor, unusually animated.

“I mean it, just keep your hands where I can see them!” He hears Gladiolus chuckle as he steps out of the office.

“Noctis!” He smiles as soon as he sees his boy and instantly wraps him in a hug.


	5. 10 out of 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 again, but later at the diner.

Noct picks at a few of the left-over fries, cherry picking the best ones, only to find that Prompto has already beaten him to it.

“You always take the best ones!” The prince’s voice takes on a whiney note, causing Prompto to smirk in both amusement and victory at having done exactly what Noct accused him of.

“I’ve told you about that attitude, _Your Highness_.” Prompto exaggerates the title and does a mini mock bow. “It drops you down to an eight.”

Noct sneers at him, throwing an inferior chip onto the pile. Sitting back against the booth he pulls a face and mimics Prompto calling him an eight.

Gladio looks at Noct, confusion on his face before jutting his chin at Prompto.

“An eight? What do you mean?”

“Oh, Prince Pretty over there asked me a while ago how hot he is from one to ten.”

“Prom!” Noct hisses out before dropping his head in embarrassment. Gladio, quick as a seadevil, reaches over the table and smacks Prompto hard across the back of the head.

“Ow!” Prompto shrinks back, rubbing his skull and glaring at Gladio. “What the hell was that for?!”

Gladio doesn’t reply but takes the plate of fries from him, as well as the doughnut he was saving for later. He leaves Prompto with no food, leaning over the booth behind him and placing the plates on the empty table.

“You don’t deserve to eat.” He says over his shoulder. His voice drops low enough so only Noct can hear him as he mutters, “He’s clearly a ten.”

Noct grins, trying to hide it with his hand. He shoots a side glance at Gladio before nudging his leg under the table with his own. Gladio responds with a quick squeeze of Noct’s leg and they share a final, almost bashful look at one another.


	6. Gladio(li)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during chapter 18, part way through their date.   
> When I was writing chapter 18, Gladio always had flowers in his hand but I couldn't really make it work with his arrival so the flowers were given their own scene lol.

Noct finishes his makeshift attempt at cleaning the kitchen by sweeping the forgotten flour, rubbish and utensils into the sink. He gives the counter a quick wipe down, then covers the sink with a large chopping board, the remaining chaos hidden from view.

_Done!_

Throwing the dishcloth to the side, a burst of colour in the corner of his eye catches his attention. Hiding behind the kettle, he finds a modest, but neat bunch of flowers, arranged within a small decorative pot.

He runs a hand over the long green leaves, tenderly touching the smaller buds that had yet to open at the top of the stems. 

“Gladio…are these for me?” His voice sounds quiet, a bashful quality to it and he wonders if he’s spoken too softly for Gladio to hear him from the sofa.

Gladio twists his head back over the chair and glances at Noct with flowers in hand. He had been so intent on his initial _greeting_ of the prince that he had forgotten about the gift he bought, leaving it on the back counter in the kitchen in favour of kisses.

“Oh, er yeah. Just, you know... a small something.” Gladio stands, his hands awkwardly pushed into his front pockets, the lightest of blushes on his face. “It is a date after all.”

He smiles at the ear-to-ear grin on Noct’s face as the prince picks up the flowers and smells them, gingerly touching the delicate petals, the colours ranging from a rich deep navy, to the mildest of indigo-greys.

“You didn’t have to.” The words sneak out from between the blooms.

Rubbing a hand through his hair, Gladio slouches to lean on the top of the sofa. He gives the tiniest of pained smiles as he misreads Noct’s comment as “you shouldn’t have”.

“Oh yeah, I guess you probably don’t want flowers…”

“Wait, no! I was being polite!” Noct hurries over to Gladio. The bouquet still firmly in his hand as he searches for Gladio’s fingers with his other, interlocking their digits and smiling up at him through heavy lashes. “Thank you.”

Gladio shrugs, trying to appear casual but smirks as he watches Noct enraptured by the simple gift. He reaches up, smoothing a lock of the prince’s hair that isn’t out of place, feeling blissfully happy with his life. Lifting Noct’s chin with his finger, he places a chaste kiss on the smooth cheek.

Noct shifts, turning his head and Gladio goes to kiss him in earnest until the other speaks, words brushing over his mouth rather than the prince’s lips. 

“Gladio are these…?” Noct didn’t know a lot about flowers (and he suspected Gladio knew even less), but he did know his shield. “Are these Gladioli?” His voice is teasing, bordering on incredulous.

Gladio can’t help but grin, the impression felt on Noct’s mouth as he receives a quick peck.

“No better gift than myself.” Gladio pulls back only to flash him the typical wink that makes his heart stutter.

Noct shakes his head, sounding a mocking sigh, determined not to reward the cheeky gesture. He caves almost immediately, planting a quick kiss to Gladio’s mouth before heading back to the kitchen to put the flowers in water.

“You’re so proud of yourself, aren’t you?” He talks over his shoulder, his words laced with the hint of a grin. “Bet you even told the florist your name so they could congratulate you on your genius idea.”

Gladio takes a while to respond and when he does it’s a very unconvincing “…No.”

Noct smirks to himself, returning the blooms to the pot, now filled with fresh water and a little plant feed. Placing the accompanying card to one side, he rearranges the display slightly, relocating a smaller, grey tone stem directly next to the tallest blue bloom.

If anyone were to ask Noct last week what he wanted for a gift, flowers would not have crossed his mind. Now, here he stood, staring joyfully at the colourful foliage, knowing the gift to be the second most precious he had ever received (the first being the Engine Blade from his father). 

Propping his hip against the kitchen island, he opens the small envelope, expecting to read either a short cute message, or more likely for Gladio, something sarcastic at his expense. What he doesn’t expect to see is a plastic card with the King’s Knight logo on top along with the words ‘exclusive’ and ‘limited’.

“No…” Noct’s eyebrows go up as his mouth drops open. “…Is this—"

“The new DLC for King’s Knight? Limited to first 100 downloads and available for one week only?” Gladio waits for Noct to meet his gaze, smirking as he says, “Yes it is.”

Noct stares at him, mouth still open as the card moves in his hand. He slides the card between his fingers to reveal another identical one underneath.

“Oh, and is that two, so both you and Prom can play? Of course.”

Noct doesn’t run but warps to him, slamming into Gladio’s chest and knocking him down, his head only narrowly avoiding the coffee table. There’s a curse and grunt, both sharply cut off by Noct kissing him, too excited and grateful to be careful.

They stay lip locked for a few moments before Gladio lifts Noct, shifting him lower down his torso so he’s not crushing his lungs quite so much. Noct shuffles lower still, then sits up, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to have sex? Because you deserve a reward for these flowers.”

Gladio huffs a laugh, strokes Noct’s face but declines. “That smile is all I need to see.”

Noct feels himself blushing and looks away, glancing at his phone before turning back to Gladio, worrying his lip, his want obvious on his face. Gladio sighs, a gruff noise that doesn’t sound half as stern as it was supposed to.

“You can text Prom.”

“Thank you!” Noct gives him a quick, hard kiss then grabs his phone. Heavily, he settles his weight back down in Gladio’s lap, ignoring the small moan that rumbles beneath him. He begins texting Prompto, firing off a picture of the cards.

Gladio watches Noct for a moment, the small smile on his face at Prompto’s reply, and the mild concentration as he rapidly responds to the message. Resting his head back on the floor, Gladio realises he’s here for the long haul.

“Pass me that cushion.”

Noct leans back stretching as far as his arm will reach, fingers scrabbling for the pillow, determined not to move from his shield-seat. Gladio is rewarded with a tantalising glimpse of pale, toned stomach just as Noct finally grabs the cushion.

The two ease into their unlikely seating, Gladio flat on the floor with the cushion tucked under his head and the prince sprawled out on top of him. Noct’s legs rest either side of Gladio’s hips, toes that are always looking for heat, tucked neatly under the muscular thighs.

Lying forward, he drapes an arm idly over Gladio’s chest, propping his chin on his wrist and texting Prom one-handed. He lightly scratches the ribbed fabric of Gladio’s shirt, the motion creating pleasant ripples of sensation under the surface.

Gladio stretches an arm up and under his own head, the other hand sneaking under the hem of Noct’s shirt, a finger lightly tracing the characters ‘G 4 N’ over and over on the small of his back.

Noct hums softly in response, his attention seemingly elsewhere as he texts Prompto save for every now and again, when the prince lowers his head and presses soft kisses to Gladio’s chest.


	7. Siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set post-fic, after a little while of the guys being together.

“Hey losers, I’m back, we’re just going to head straight up and play some video games, so you can just continue with whatever it is you’re doing in there.”

Iris doesn’t want for an answer but turns to her new found acquaintance with a cheeky smile and a cute shrug of her shoulders. Introductions done as far as she was concerned; she starts to head for the stairs when Gladio’s voice sounds, much deeper than normal, and louder than it needed to be.

“We? Who’s we?” Iris rolls her eyes as the obvious attempts Gladio made to seem intimidating, which was ridiculous given the size of him.

Gladio steps into the hallway, Iris raising an eyebrow as her brother runs a hand through his hair, tidying it and straightening his tank top.

“Who the astral is this?”

“This is Marcus. We met at the arcades. We’re just going to be playing the new Li’l Malbuddy game, I promise we won’t disturb you.” She gives a suggestive wiggle of her brow, hoping to embarrass him enough to leave before he can do the same to her. 

“Play video games huh? Is that what they’re calling it now?” Gladio scoffs, hands on his hips glaring down at this so-called ‘Marcus’ who must have been at least two years older than Iris. Marcus stares at him in return, his mouth slightly open and clear fear in his eyes.

“It’s what they’ve always called it Gladdy, we are literally going to play video games.” She takes the game box from Marcus’ hand, waving it in front Gladio to prove her point.

“Is that your brother? He’s huge…” the other teen leans towards to Iris whispering loudly, as if Gladio wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“You get used to it.” Iris mumbles. She immediately beams as Noct comes around the corner into the hallway.

“Gladio, are you coming back? Oh, hi Iris.” He gives a small wave, smiling and Iris flashes the Amicitia wink at him.

“Is that—"

“—The prince? Yeah. So, shall we go and play?” She turns back to Marcus, linking a hand through his arm.

“You have the prince…and the shield…in your house.” He sounds even more dumbfounded and Gladio relaxes slightly. The guy seems too much of an idiot to hold Iris’ interest for long.

“Yeah, I know, right. He’s here a lot more now.” She grins at both Noct and Gladio, knowing fine well why the prince was around so much. 

Marcus bows to Gladio and Noct, and then once again to Gladio. Noct crosses his arms, a small scowl on his face.

“How come big guy gets an extra bow? I’m the Prince.”

Marcus hesitates, then bows again to Noct, a worried look on his face the whole time. Iris rolls her eyes and drags him upstairs, calling over her shoulder, “Send snacks up in ten, thanks!”

“What?! Snacks?! I’m not your butler!” Gladio yells after her. “Iris! I didn’t say you could go up there!” He gets no reply as the two disappear around the top of the stairs. Gladio huffs a little before shouting, “Well, at least leave your door open!”

“Uh huh!” Iris’ voice drifts down followed by the sound of her bedroom door closing. Gladio’s face drops and he turns to Noct for sympathy.

“Gods alive, I’m the shield to the chosen king and she is the most difficult part of my life?!” He throws his arms up before heading into the kitchen to gather a selection of snacks. Noct follows with a last look up the stairs.

“She’s got a boy with her…” he says stupidly as Gladio glares at him, grabbing a couple of bags of crisps and a packet of Iris’ favourite biscuits.

“Yeah, you noticed?” Shaking his head, Gladio makes his little sister a hot chocolate, even though she didn’t ask because he knows she’ll want one. He makes a second for Marcus but holds the marshmallows and barely stirs it so it’s more like dusty milk.

Noct trails a finger over the counter, resting his head on his hand with a slight pout while mumbling “I guess she’s over me.”

“Seriously, that’s what is bothering you about this whole thing?”

“I dunno,” he shrugs, “Just kinda nice to know someone thinks I’m pretty.”

“I think you’re pretty.”

It’s Gladio’s turn to pout as Noct turns away churlishly. “You’re biased, it almost doesn’t count.”

Gladio’s mouth drops open at the comment as Noct drifts back over to the sofa. The shield looks at the prince, then raises his gaze to the ceiling where Iris’s bedroom was just above.

“Unbelievable…” He mutters as he takes the tray of snacks to his second charge in the house. 


End file.
